


First Road Trip

by alisha_winchester_collins



Series: SnowWells First Times [2]
Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Drabbles, F/M, First Times, One Shot Collection, Snowells, Snowellsweek2015
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-28
Updated: 2015-06-28
Packaged: 2018-04-06 16:30:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 445
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4228890
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alisha_winchester_collins/pseuds/alisha_winchester_collins
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Snowells Week: Day 5 - First Times</p>
            </blockquote>





	First Road Trip

“Are you going to tell me where we’re headed?” Caitlin asked Harrison, watching him from the passenger seat of their car.

“Coast City.” He answered her, taking one quick glance at her before he turned back to focusing on the road ahead of them.

“And _why_ are we going to Coast City?” She was a little surprised at this impromptu trip; they hadn’t had a chance to take a vacation in... well, forever possibly.

Working with the Flash and dealing with meta-humans on a daily basis didn’t give all of them much time to spare for a proper holiday. And yet, somehow, Harrison had managed to arrange this secret road trip without letting Caitlin know all the details... it being a secret and all that.

“You’ll see.” Was the only thing that Harrison said, although Caitlin could see his grin, the cheeky one which told her he was hiding something.

“Oh come on Harry! I’m worried that I’ve forgotten a special day... it’s not our anniversary, nor either of our birthday’s, and I can’t think of anything else...” Caitlin wasn’t really big on surprises but even though she was very curious, a part of her was also looking forward to a romantic getaway with him.

“It’s certainly not any of those things.” Harrison knew that he was building up the suspense for her a bit much but hoped she would like it.

“Alright alright... I give up, I’ll just wait and see...” She said as she brushed a lock of stray hair from her face; the breeze was gentle and cool.

“I can promise you that this will be worth the wait.” He finally opened up, just a little, knowing that something of a tease was harmless.

“I already know that.” Caitlin replied as she laid her hand over his, squeezing it gently before turning to look at her surroundings of the mountains and trees and the ocean spread out around them.

She couldn’t remember seeing such a view en route from Central City to Coast City... then again, Caitlin didn’t know for sure when the last time she’d made a trip to _anywhere_. Things had gotten so crazy in the last few years since the Particle Accelerator explosion had changed her life and everyone else’s for that matter. Now here she was, with Harrison and suddenly it felt like she was living her life again. Glancing over to him, Caitlin could see how the sun was glinting across Harrison’s face, making his blue eyes glisten even more and she decided then and there, in that moment, that as long as she was with him... they would experience all the surprises in the world together.

 

 


End file.
